Why Fanfiction Drives Me Crazy! (Ninjago Edition)
by Butter4Evaz
Summary: What happens when you read some fanfiction... But some things end out differently, and you either end up gagging or vomiting rainbows.. Or if you are annoyed by the plot, the characters getting too OOC, or the story is just a total WTF. Well, you don't feel like the only one here, listen to my rants folks! It could be amusing (note the sarcasm)
1. Note or something

**HEY GILTCHHEADS! Just a small note...THIS IS SERIOUSLY NO OFFENSE! I AM JUST STATING MY OPINION, IF YOU THINK THIS IS OFFENSIVE I AM SORRY. **

**THIS IS FOR HUMOR ONLY, NOT CRITICIZING OTHER PEOPLE'S STORY**

**INSPIRED BY 'WHY WATTPAD DRIVES ME CRAZY' It's in wattpad, duhh don't search it in fanfiction or something, maybe it is.. Eh I'm too lazy to do research anyways...**

**OKAY! LET'S START WITH THE RANTS!**


	2. Fangirls getting sucked in for no reason

**GETTING SUCKED IN CLICHE**

Yep... I remember that, about 5 or 2 fangirls get sucked in Ninjago and blah blah meet their favorite ninjas blah blah.

No Offense, I LOVE DAT KIND OF STORIES, but this is about my rants soo ...

WTF IS WITH THE MARY SUES!

Almost every fragging time I read some fanfictions like that they either just fall in love and be all mushy or be like 'OMG SHE GOT KIDNAPPED BY SNAKES!'

SERIOUSLY PEOPLE!

Think of something different, Like they get sucked in for some reason..

Not just the 'I want to live in Ninjago because of the ninja' reason.

And seriously... (lol said seriously again) if you ever make your OC's (More like Mary Sues..) Get captured or attacked or whatever..

DUDE! YOU MADE YOUR OC'S IS LIKE 100X MORE FANGIRL OF NINJAGO THAN YOUR OWN SELF!

Really she could have fought the snakes herself. -_-

This is an example: (WRITING JUST 2 SENTENCES MAKES ME GAG!)

_Next thing after the big blur, I woke up to see a bunch of..wait ninja's, why does everything look so animate-y in here. OMG IT'S THE NINJAS! THANK YOU REALLY AWESOME EXPLOSION THAT PROBABLY MADE ME DEAD IN THE REAL WORLD AND I ENDED UP HERE! _

But really.. remove the plot holes, what happens if you left your chihuahua at home and your parents are on a cruise, do you really care about a bunch of ninja's who barely even knew you yet more than your lonely dog at home? Really I bet you've been with it longer than expected.

#SuckedIn

#Fangurls

#Plotholes

#SuckedInAllBecauseOfWishOrExplosion


	3. UDI's are ice cream terrorists

**OMG THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! All in less than a day! Lol i thought my rants were dumb, since I want to be thankful I will reply to your reviews first,...**

**Note that some other reviews haven't arrived yet, i just recieved them in my email:**

**Shyjoker: You got that right!**

**Amberdiamondswords:I have no idea what that means, but if it isn't good I hope it won't end up like that :) AND OMG Amberdiamondswords actually reviewed! **

**Rishy25: Thanks! I'm glad that you respect my opinion.**

**Emelion3: Yeah.. It's pretty hard to find those kind of good fanfics!**

**Wolfpurpledinosaur: Lol that is so true! When I read some fanfics that make you go WTF I just stare into my Ipod thinking 'What have I done..'**

**Isla-Robin59: I LOVE TRANSFORMERS! Yay! **

**PinkFan-Gurl: Haha you got the words right out of my computer screen!**

**Anonymuse: Really? Who parodied it?**

**ForeverDreamer12: Yay! ForeverDreamer12 reviewed! And yes.. Some people prefer Mary Sues, that's sad actually.**

**Note: About my previous fanfiction, i'm not acting like a hypocrite, my first fanfiction actually sucked, so i decided to make this.**

**OKAY! NEXT RANT!**

U.D.I Part 1 or whatever.

This is what annoys me..alot

BTW just add the words n,e, and s and the words spell out as undies.

Because when you read U.D.I fanfictions, it would be like reading a pair of undies.

U.D.I stands for..

drumroll please..

UNDER-DESCRIPTIVE IDIOTS!

Some fanfiction writers just straight sentences without adding some adjectives or making it an independent variable when it is supposed to be dependent.

It's like adding no seasoning in cup noodles.

Well in wattpad there would be O.D.I's or Over Descriptive Idiots but let's give an example for U.D.I:

_I woke up and went outside of the house._

What...?

Who wakes up and magically escapes from the house? I mean you must be wearing pyjamas or something.

Another:

_I was reading 'OMG LOOK AT THAT' then boom it went black._

See? doesn't make sense, at all.

Some U.D.I's just make everything go too quickly, like forcing ice cream to melt.

I MEAN WHO EVEN FORCES ICE CREAM TO MELT?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ARRESTED FOR FORCING ICE CREAM TO MELT!

It's like attempting to put like no adjectives or sense in the story to make it less cliche-like or Mary Sue-ish.

But instead your making far off worse.

**BUT! That is just the literal type of being Under Descriptive, look at the other type of U.D.I:**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS_

_They had but one last remaining night together, so they embraced each other as tightly as that two-flavor entwined string cheese that is orange and yellowish-white, the orange probably being a bland Cheddar and the white . . . Mozzarella, although it could possibly be Provolone or just plain American, as it really doesn't taste distinctly dissimilar from the orange, yet they would have you believe it does by coloring it differently._

See, sometimes i'm like that, that's like being under-descriptive, when you type out a paragraph and then end up at a totally different topic now.

So please.. Don't be a U.D.I or a O.D.I!

**Nice, Funny, Amusing, Bad, or just plain boring, I certainly accept constructive criticism.**

**Next chapter might be about O.D.I's or something else, Sorry if it'short.**


	4. ODI's are Dictionary Monsters

**So sorry for not updating, there was a typhoon and there were frequent brown outs for the past 3 days! **

**Since some of you might want to know what is an ODI… I decided to give you the meaning, but since I'm not good with the dictionary…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this chapter, all rights belong to the author of 'Why Wattpad Drives me Crazy' (or something..) **

**Enjoy!**

**-Page Break-**

**Name: **Over-Descriptive Idiots

**Also known as:** ODI'S

**Commonly Known As: **such an amazing author omfg I feel like im in the story squee!

**Likes and Hobbies: **Using thesauri, studying dictionaries, acting posh, making clichés not cliché anymore because they are so original, using commodious words while communicating.

**Dislike: **The fact the word 'door' has no other synonyms, the fact that other stupid authors on wattpad or fanfiction use simpleton language and get so many reads. (ESPECIALLY other Fanfiction Archives.. I read one on the Transformers Archive.. HOW THE FRAG DID THE AUTHOR GET SO MANY REVIEWS?!)

(But seriously readers.. I don't know how UDI's get so many reviews..)

**Evidence on ODI's:**

**Exhibit A: The Morning Scene (Or as ODI's refer it to as, The Ante Meridiem Tableau(and that's intended to be English, believe me))**

_I vivified myself as my exorbitant cellular phone tintinnabulated throughout my harbor. The coruscating diurnal course illuminated through the pulchritudinous cerulean valance. Circumspectly, I disspated my corpulate feet onto the inclement mezzanine nadir and haled my fatigued cadaver out of the tepid bassinet. Converging toward the door __**(ODI's be like: UGH! WHY THIS WORD ARGH!)**__, my cinereal orbs opened. _

**Description:**

**What the author really meant:**

_I woke up as my loud iPhone ringed through the room. The bright sunlight shone through the beautiful blue curtain. Circumspectly__**(…)**__, I lifted my heavy feet onto the cold floor and dragged my body out of the warm bed. Nearing the door__**(….lol….)**__, my eyes opened._

**Notes:**

This ODI is clearly stupid. She/he probably doesn't understand what he/she wrote because that author writes like an idiot.

And in this, we see at their list of reviews, ( called comment board for wattpad) they aren't capable of speaking proper English and act like excited 5 year old's.

**Exhibit B: An ODI's reviews**

**(NOTE: I changed some of the names and removed the ODI's replies and changed just a little stuff, yet again I don't own the rest)**

**(ANOTHER NOTE: If your names are actually and magically are your names, I am deeply sorry, this is just an example.)**

**Taylorswiftlover322111 says:**

Omg you are such an amazing author I love your description it's so real omg update pls pls pls

**CHesscheese says:**

I love this book! I hope (Insert name of favorite character from some book, TV show, Anime, Cartoon, or whatever stuff is in this website) is in it omfg!

**IwillUseBigWordsTooCuzImTheBestCritiiqueInTheWorld says:**

I love how you vividly described the morning scene. It is usually a cliché in many books, but your interesting choice of words makes me overlook and ignore that. Bravo. Looking forward to more of your work.

**(P.S: If I ever see anyone like this comment/review above, that person on 100% a total ODI.)**

Using big, complicated words doesn't make you a good writer. You should stop usignn the right-click button on Microsoft word. Using big words in fine sometimes, but too much makes you a moron and you start decreasing in views and/or reviews. It also loses the meaning of your story…

Also..

You lose yourself an author, don't do this..

Don't be an ODI or an UDI..

Seriously especially the UDI's, they're more common in fanfiction than ODI's, but still..

PLEASE DON'T DRIVE ME INSANE! IF THERE WERE AN ICE CREAM POLICE FORCE, I WOULD HAVE CALLED!

**Sorry that I can't reply to the reviewers in chapters. But thanks for the reviews and views, follows and favorites.. Thanks **


End file.
